The Spy of No Orgin
by Maroonroses7
Summary: Rachel was a normal girl untill one night when something she hoped never happened, happened. Meanwhile Erica is preparing Bens mission when all of a sudden the new kid shows there "true colors" and the best agents go missing. It's up to the rookies to save the day. Can they do it?
1. Kidnapped

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;

 **Hey Everyone. I'm new here and I'm so excited to be in a community with such wonderful writers. Please feel free to give reviews. I just made this off of the top of my head. Can't wait to see what you guys have to say!**

"Despite the cold dark night it currently was, it had been an extraordinary day! Since I had moved to a new school I had to leave all my friends behind. But today we had a reunion. Watching movies, pigging out on Chocolate Ice Cream, and complaining about how dreadful school was. But now the sky was a cold black color and I was trudging home, at 10 o clock in the evening. It was way past my curfew but enough about my day, let's get to details.

My name is Rachel Waller. I have straight almost black brown hair, light blue piercing eyes, light pale skin, and I'm 5'2. I'm also thirteen years old and I hate to brag but I really have something for the stage. Like I'm a exceptional actor and dancer. Anyway I was strolling home when I saw this shadowy figure fidgeting in our neighbors bushes. Technically, it wasn't our neighbors house since the house was like five blocks down but I mean we all live on the same street so it should count. This was an unusual sight. Stuff this interesting never happens. So I decided to investigate, who knows I might become famous in the neighborhood. So I walked up to the figure and realized it was a boy. He had light brown hair and looked to be my age. He looked startled as I approached him. He quickly hid something that looked like a high tech pair of binoculars behind his back and smiled as if it wasn't odd to see me in the middle of the night.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked looking over at my hair. Why my hair? It wasn't anything special or anything. Then realized he was looking up past my hair. Oh. That made so much more sense. "Waking home, what about you? Because I have never seen you before in my life." He hesitates for the slightest time and then exclaimed as if rehearsed "I'm taking data on bushes in Texas. My class is doing a report on how well plants grow in different states." "Cool, I'm Rachel what's your name?" I replied still a little suspicious. What kind of teacher sends kids to collect data in the middle of the night? A psycho one that's for sure. "I'm Ben Ripley" then he extended his hand in such a formal matter that I could have mistaken him for the Queens son. "Ok, Wait I've heard that name before, are you from around here?" Ben was not listening to me he was glancing around me and then slugged his chest in disappointment. "Shoot I've lost him." He muttered. "Excuse me?" "Oh I was just clearing my throat." He awkwardly exclaimed. Then, he created some unnameable noises with his throat. Speaking of awkward we stood there in complete silence for what seemed like forever. I was shifting from one foot to another while he was putting on a face that made him look like he would be more than happy to punch himself. Talk about a low self esteem. "I better get going, see you later." A did a half wave and scurried on away from him.

Part of me wanted to stay and interrogate the dude to see who he really was, but the part of me that was tired and wanted to go home won that argument. I dug my phone out to call my mom to tell her I was like 12 yards away when something moved along the bushes near my backyard. Suspicious I peered into the darkness trying to make anything out. I half expected Bigfoot to come out ready to attack me. Seriously, it could be anything. Whack! "Ahhmmmm!" I tried to scream my heart out as someone suddenly grabbed my stomach and swung me around to face them. But I didn't get to scream because with the other hand they covered my mouth with a wash cloth. Germaphobe much? Suddenly I made out something sliver and shiny coming out of the persons foot and I looked up and gasped at a hand ready to take me out. Oh no, this wasn't what I thought it was. But before I could think anymore my whole entire world went cold.


	2. The Pyscho

"Ugh. I rubbed my neck. It was as if someone had ran it over with a bus. I opened my eyes expecting to be on my cloud soft bed at home. But I wasn't. I was in a White as snow room with a sundae bar, four TVs spread out across the room, and a glass table was in the center with eight chairs around it. I was laying on a table that they used display all the gadgets to preform surgery. "Help me!" I screamed as I jumped gracefully of the bed and made my way towards the stairwell. But a tall figure slowly approaching me blocked my exit. Great, this was not on my bucket list. I slowly walked back and ran my back into the table. Add that to my list of injuries. Finally the light reflected the persons face and it turns out, he was like a really tall pirate. He had a black eye patch, a metal hook, and a metal foot. But besides from that he had green summer tree eyes, and a mop of dark hair. He was about 5"7 and he looked to be 18 years old. "Why hello there." There was a tone to his voice that made him sound like he was the head of an evil spy organization. "My name is Joshua Hallal and I work for SPYDER a evil spy organization that specializes in creating chaos." Well there you go, he was part of a evil spy organization.

"Your the person who kidnapped me!" I gasped sounding like I just realized who committed the crime in a mystery movie. "Thank you I'm glad you noticed my hard work." He still sounded as if he were evil which made sense because he was a somewhat handsome psycho! A lot of questions bounced in my brain. If I was a hostage why not tie me up? What would a spy organization want from me? Was I being used a bait? And seriously could I have a sundae or not because I was starving. "Why me, I'm not special." I blurted stupidly. Joshua smiled as if he had won the lottery. It kind of creeped me out. "Well I've been watching you for sometime and it seems you have a lot of talents that we can use against the CIA like your creativity or your ability to act sweet and quiet but then act completely different by yourself. Plus, you are a A+ student and according to my file you are a talented dancer. Moving on, with a little bit of work we could take down the CIA once in for all."

He places his hand on my check and brushed my hair out of my face. At the same time his eyes softened and revealed that there was just a trace of good left in his heart. Then I punched him. Not the kind of punch you would use to get your brother to stop bothering you but the kind of punch that would get you expelled from school. When I heard the sound of my hand smashing into his face I immediately regretted my decision. I had never punched someone in my entire life and now all the anger I had built up over the years was gone with the wind. Joshua smiled creepily like a child ghost and brushed some invisible dust off him as he stood up. "See, talent." "What was all of that about when you touched my face like that?" I questioned as stood in relevé and tried to look threatening. "Old memories, anyway where were we at?" He gave me a look that made me back off and hide my self esteem in a shell. Bye to that. "Oh right, are you in to join SPYDER?" What a rhetorical question. I am just to obsessed with being a rule follower. Seriously, I physically can't walk through the exit door to enter Walmart. That's how much of a rule follower I am.

"Sorry but the answer is no." I pushed him to the side a started to make my way to the stairwell but then something stopped me, specifically a gun shot. I frantically started touching all my body parts checking for oozing blood and expecting to be in a great plight of pain. But I pivoted around to see Joshua with a hand held gun in his hands pointed up towards the ceiling. What a relief. He wasn't trying to kill me but he looked as if he would. "Actually I have other plans." He took a step closer to me and before I knew it he was blocking the exit again. Seriously, psychopath much? "Thanks to technology we invented a microchip that has the ability to control a persons mind but here we just call it The Microchip." He did a version of the Jazz hands that made me want to puke. It was literally that bad. "Ok nice knowing you see you later. Oh come on!" One minute I was plotting my escape plan as I spoke the next I was laying flat on my back tied to the table where it all started. "Your mission will to be to be new student at the CIA Academy of Espionage and well, we will see how it goes from there." He approached me with a drill in his hand ready to preform surgery. But what bothered me most about him digging into my infrastructure was that he wasn't even certified to this kind of thing. "Help me!" I whispered as he shot me with a needle filled with some kind of glowing green chemical. Then, well once again the world went dark and that's the last thing I remember from that crazy weekend.


	3. My Life for You

Ben POV:

It was lunch time, the somewhat best time of the day. I had barely made it alive through Self Preservation, Combat and Weapons, and History of Espionage. Despite Spy School sounding glamorous in reality it really wasn't. Our school hadn't been touched since the day the construction was officially done, the food barely passed the health inspection, and the classes were ether mind numbing or they swallowed you up alive. So really it wasn't the best place on Earth. As I pushed my fork around today's lunch, chicken pot pie my friends started talking about the test we were going to have in Self Preservation. One where we had to fight ninjas and in order to get an A we had to stay alive for at least 2 minutes. That wasn't going to happen. I may be a prodigy when it comes to Math but my fighting skills were about as amazing as poop. "When will this day be over." I muttered to myself as everyone else at the table abruptly stopped there conversations to stare at the principal.

He was wearing a suit that had about a million different stains on it, his toupee looked as if it had been mixed with garbage, and he was wearing shoes that looked as if he had worn them since the day he was born. "Attention everyone, tomorrow we have a." He stopped as a agent leaned towards him and whispered something quickly. "Well we are going to have a full on war simulation. Instead of two teams though you guys will be divided into four teams unlike every other time we have done this. All classes because of this are cancelled for tomorrow." Then he rushed out of the room like he had to go to the bathroom. "Wow, What's the special occasion?" Zoe Zibbel my friend who had a huge crush on me wondered as she scooped up a serving of pie and made a disapproving face. "No idea." Mike thought as Chip looked at him as if he were crazy. "Oh come on, there is a reasonable explanation for this. SPYDER is planning to attack us soon and they want us to be ready." "Well... um..." Jawa tried to find a way to tell him that SPYDER would never just tell the CIA when they would attack when Erica Hale rushed into the room. Erica was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, she was also the best spy in the entire school. She had a promising future ahead of her. Normally she would have been eating lunch isolated from the rest of us but today she just didn't show up to lunch. But here she was with a look on her face that looked like she was excited. "Ben!" She gestured for me to follow her so I stood up, pushed in my chair, and rushed to meet her at the doors of the cafeteria. Everybody had stopped to watch me. Every boy expressing envy on there faces and all the girls with there jaws dropped. They weren't used to Erica and me being together.

Then we rushed out the door and ran to the end of the hallway where we knew nobody could hear us. "Ok so we are getting a new student and you will be his advisor." Erica stated her expression displaying that she meant all business. I was so confused. "Since when do we have advisors for new students?" I pressed unfamiliar with the topic. She ignored me though and started to tell me about the background of the boy. "His name is Thomas and he's enrolling as a second year. A spot opened up since Warren joined SPYDER this last month. The kids a lot more promising then anyone thought, especially me. Anyway, Thomas was at the FBI training facility training to be a spy, but they had some budget cuts and his position was revoked. Now he's going to be here joining the us in this landfill of training losers." A smile spread of Erica's face as she finished saying all the details. "Why are you so elated, I thought you hated not being a crucial part of missions?" "For once I'm glad I'm not the center of attention." She gave me a pat on the back wishing me luck and then walked civilly back to the lunchroom. There was still a bunch of questions I still had like when he would start and was this why we were having the war simulation tomorrow. Suddenly I looked down at my hand and there was a piece of crumbled notebook paper with some dainty writing on it. "Don't forget this information is classified, Don't tell ANYONE." I sighed crumbled it up and headed back to the cafeteria. I had some work to do.


	4. Revealed

"I had stayed up late rehearsing what I was going to say and reading about how to defend yourself with nothing. Turns out, the book was useless and now my best shot of staying alive during the simulation was to just run and hide in a cave. My chances of survival were slim to nothing. I sighed as I ate my breakfast of soggy, discolored oatmeal. I was so not looking forward to this. Just as all of my friends finally got settled some random person came and sat down next to me. I had no idea what to do or who this person even was. But what I did know was that they were wearing a light blue designer hoodie with skinny jeans. Well I thought they were skinny jeans anyway. The person instead of digging into oatmeal was just sitting there watching the rest of us unsure of what to do. "Hey are you new here?" I questioned trying to break the awkwardness of this situation. The person nodded and started adjusting with the hoodie. Then the unexpected happened.

" The hoodie unfolded to unveil not a boy but a girl. She was a splitting image of Erica only slightly younger. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Her lips were tiny but full, her hair was a little past the shoulders but it still looked runway worthy, and her perfect light blue eyes twinkled with excitement. Was this the Thomas I had heard about? My jaw dropped in utter amazement "Hi, I'm Juliet and as you know I'm new here." She sang her voice sweet and joyful, unlike anyone else here. All the boys at the table stared in astonishment, even Chip who was two years older than us. "I...well...um..." "Sorry about him" Zoe spoke from across the table, she looked as if she had just won the lottery. Seriously even if our new student was the lamest person on Earth we would still all be excited. The people here have personality's as big as toast so it gets a little boring after a while. Anyway, Zoe was going on and on about how great it was to have a new face around here, that was a girl when Juliet turned and looked at me. "Do you happen to know where dorm 218 is?" Everyone's jaw dropped in shock. Room 218 was the biggest room that anyone could get but we never realized that Warren had been living in it all this time. I mean seriously the guy was such a loser it was weird seeing him having the best room on the second floor. "What's going on?" Juliet carefully glanced around the table to see our Oscar Quality jaw drops. She then laughed playfully and started to ask Zoe some questions about her life. After all she was the only other girl at the table. Mike leaned over in amazement.  
" "Dude that girl looks amazingly like Erica but she is so sweet, like candy!" I nodded and then tuned into the Zoe and Juliet conversation. "Well I turned 13 in July I love Chick Fa La and Starbucks and no I do not carry around a supply of throwing stars." Silence conquered the room suddenly as Erica entered the room and was shocked at the new face sitting at our table. Then something unbelievable happened. Juliet stood up and casually walked over to Erica. "Hey I'm Rachel it's so amazing to meet the daughter of a long line of legacies." Then Erica just stood there completely stunned unsure of what to do. She then ran back out into the hallway as speedy as a Cheetah, and Juliet wasn't surprised. "This isn't the first time someone has had total disregard for me." She seriously commented as she seated herself once again as if nothing had happened.

" Ring! A cascade of students fled out of the cafeteria, Juliet with them. "Wait!" I never did confirm anything Erica had said. This girl maybe be a little to perfect. Something was up. But I didn't get to think about it for that long because a announcement came over the PA. "Oh man, my toupee is on backwards maybe I should alert... Ahem! The War simulation starts now! Please go to your dorms to see what color you represent and get the paintball guns you are going to use. Good luck and I mean it you guys suck!" Wow, I never knew the principal /spanwas that rude./p  
" He went right for the heart probably to motivate us to be our best. But that doesn't sound like something he would say. The idiot is so arrogant that once he called an assembly to tell us how skilled he was at principaling. That isn't even a word! Well I have bigger problems from the principal, I have to talk to Erica.


	5. Shocking

Erica POV:

I don't know what to say. That new girl, Juliet came and introduced herself like I was a normal teenager. Maybe I could actually have a friend for once. No, being a spy was a honor that made you sacrifice any chances for a normal life, there can't be friends in the world of espionage. It just messes up everything. Anyway, I was approaching my dorm to find out what team I would be on when Ben ran up to me like his life depended on it. Ben is nice and all and maybe I like him as more than a friend, but right now I needed to come up with a game plan to win this simulation for my father. My father always put his work before me. My mom on the other hand spent all of her time raising me to be ready to be a spy. Now it's my turn to show dad on what he missed out on. "Erica!" I snapped out of my train of thought when Ben spoke. "What color are you?" To think about it I never did look at what color I was assigned. I unlocked my dorm and swung open the paper that would change everything. "Pink what about you?" "Pink" he replied. Then I realized that I couldn't team up with him, he was on a mission to help the new girl adjust to her new life at the CIA. "Listen" he took a glance around us to make sure no one was eavesdropping and lowered his voice to a faint whisper.

"Something's going on, Juliet well she's just to perfect." My heart broke into two. Does that mean he doesn't like me anymore? I shoved those feelings back and decided to share my feelings about Juliet. "Well She is friendly and to much like me, Wait when's her birthday?" "July seventh." OMG! The anti Erica Hale as just pulled up in the train station. My birthday was July eighth. I took a few hard swallows then spoke again. "Try to get as much information about her as possible, then we will know what's really up." I then jumped in my room and slammed the door in Bens face. I know that wasn't the most polite way to say goodbye to someone but it would have to do, this is Spy School not cotillion. Knock! Ugh I have expected Ben to be back at the door furious with me for not using my words but when I opened my door it was Juliet. "Sorry to disturb you but can I talk to you about something?" Unbelievable, those were some words I never thought I would hear. But here they were coming out of a complete strangers mouth. "I'm having trouble making friends, everyone here is so welcoming but I feel weird being around all of these spies to be."

For once I actually understood so I invited her in to talk about life. "What team did you get?" "Pink, and I'm guessing by your outfit you are team pink to." Juliet was wearing a light pink sparkly shirt, with a bright pink miniskirt and she had glitter on her face. Just by that I would have assumed that she was in a fashion show rather than a academy full of wannabe spies. "Your probably wandering why I look like a five year old rather than a spy in training. At my old school everyone already knew who I was. They labeled me as smart, popular, and unable to live up to anyone's expectations. But here I can actually put my acting skills to use and show everyone here not to under estimate someone who terrible at people skills." "Wait your Anti-Social to?" I was so shocked because my first impression of her was that she was bubbly and outgoing. "It was hard for me to gather up the courage to introduce myself to you, after all you are the Erica Hale. But it was even harder to introduce myself to Ben and his friends. I'm just not the type of person you want to hang out with." She sighed and looked out my dorm window to look at the lush green grass. "Well, thanks for letting me listen but if you excuse me I have to get ready for the war." That was my signal to her that I should wrap things up. "Thanks, you are honestly the best listener in this school." She started to head for the door, when I caught her arm. She looked as if she had just learned that I was Zac Efron, but I was more shocked at what I did then her. "Just don't tell anyone what happened today or else." I then gently let go of her arm as she smiled and exited the room. Knock! "Again!" I muttered to myself as I opened the door to see Ben worry in his face. "Erica the whole adult half of the CIA is missing!"


	6. War

"How is this possible?" I commented as Ben and me rushed out of the dormitory to the Nathan Hale Administration Building. I had just finished getting ready for our War Simulation and we were going to make one stop before it started. The purpose of that stop would be to find out where all the higher ups went. "Well, I'm not sure where they are but I do know that all of the adults except the principal disappeared." I frowned disapprovingly. If all the adults including my grandfather went missing, than the CIA could be in big trouble. Organizations like SPYDER would use this opportunity to take down the CIA once and for all. We rushed outside and the crisp cool air hit us. It was Mid-October and the cold had taken over for the day. Good thing I was prepared, because if I didn't think ahead of time I would be toast if I hadn't thrown on a jacket. We then entered the administration building and made our way to the security room. A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. The the room was silent and empty, frighteningly empty. A piece of paper sat at the control center just waiting to be opened. I rushed over there and snatched the paper. Then I quickly unfolded it and scanned the paper. What was written shocked me and I let out a little scream. Ben rushed over and scanned the note as I reread it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating things. "Dear Erica, I have tricked the agents into thinking they are going on a mission in New York City to give them a little vacation. I trust that you will take fine care of the school while we are gone. I will send a postcard! Bye bye! Dad."

Frustration rushed through my veins. He couldn't just let us irresponsible kids take care of the whole agency! By irresponsible kids I mean all the other spies in training. There's no telling what mischievous schemes they'll try to pull of. Alexander is basically stuffing the agency in a turkey and giving it to SPYDER to eat alive! But my Self Control kicked in and I didn't display what I was feeling. "Come on, let's just get this simulation over and then go on from there." I commanded to Ben. We then stomped out of the room and left no evidence that we were even there. Back out on the field weird things were happening. Two of our teammates were arguing with one another on the best way to knock someone out. The Blue Team was in a huddle chanting like they were cavemen. Meanwhile, the Red Team was scattered throughout the field getting themselves ready for the torture that was coming. Lastly, the Black Team was setting up a ambush for some people on the Blue Team. This is what I had meant by mischievous schemes people would try to pull off. Suddenly, Ben skipped over to Juliet and started to talk to her. All of Ben's other friends and landed themselves in the Red Team, so Juliet was the only person that Ben knew that was on his team. Other than me of course. Just as Juliet and Ben got engaged in there conversation, the principal introduced the event. Or at least he attempted to. "Welcome everyone to the Pickle Eating Contest! You know the rules if you get covered with paint your out. Everyone will pass as long as they participate. I have better things to do, you have two minutes to get set up. Good luck."

Everyone rushed to get a good spot on the field while Ben rushed over to me and we sprinted into the woods to a cave. I had to talk to Ben. "Do you have a crush on Juliet?" I questioned staring at Ben like he was fresh plate of carrots. "No, I'm just trying to be friendly." He stared at the ground as he said this indicating that this wasn't the truth. But before I could press him to tell me what was really going on, a air horn blew signaling that the war had officially started. I hopped up on my feet and rushed out of the cave to kick some butt, leaving Ben there unprepared. I will come back for him, sooner rather than later. But for now I had to eliminate some of the tough competition. I crept throughout the woods towards Chip and another boy from his grade. Boom! Boom! In less than a second they were coated with pink and they did not like it. In response to me shooting them, Chip threw a temper tantrum as he made his way to the morgue, or the place where you went when you got shot. But I didn't have time to admire my handy work, I had to keep going. In the next five minutes a quarter of the school had gotten shot by ether the pink or the red team. Turns out the black team's ambushed failed when they got a unexpected visit from yours truly, and the blue team well my team was just to sneaky. Then something caught my eye.  
Juliet was helping to defend Ben. She was a mediocre shooter but she convinced people that she was no more than a helpless student. Turns out her strategy worked. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. The Juliet herself walked up to me. "There are a bunch of red people setting up a ambush for us, we need your help to stop it." Juliet's eyes were begging for help, signaling that if I didn't help our team was in big trouble. "Ok, I'll do it. Where are they?" Juliet pointed across the field towards the morgue. Then I compromised a plan in my head. Turns out we made a pretty good team. We ended up winning the game, with the help of Ben in less than a hour. "You did a amazing job!" Juliet sang as she set her gun on the ground. "You to." I mumbled as she started walking back to her respective dorm. After some consideration, I decided to do the same thing. I was tired and I needed to be alert during the night. Just in case SPYDER choose to attack.


	7. Crushes and Realization

Ben's POV:

It had been a few days since the War Simulation. I had taken the time to get to know Juliet to see two things. One being if she had the potential to be a advanced spy. The second being if she could be trusted. Over time I realized that she was a exceptional spy, tricking everyone into thinking that she was immature and mischievous. But, I knew that she was sweet and understanding but at the same time she was always putting her school work first seeking to comprehend everything to learn about espionage. So due to her understanding my feelings about wanting to get some sleep during the night, it came as a surprise to me that she let herself into my room at 11 o clock pm. Before I knew it she was on the edge of my bed staring me down curiously. "Ah!" I was so frightened that I sat up abruptly and hit my head on the hard ceiling.

"Sorry to disturb you Ben, but I need your help with something that cannot wait." She then sighed solemnly, proving that she was indeed sorry that she had interrupted my good nights sleep. "What is it?" "Well you know settling in to a all new school is hard and well I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on how I could tell someone I liked them." I was speechless. No one has ever come to me for social advice. I was more like the kid that everyone came to for help with math homework. I hesitated a little to think about what I could say. Finally I spoke. "Ok, well just be casual and just get straight to the point." I gave her the best advice I could give her and I hoped that this special boy would understand how she felt about him. "Can I practice on you?" I barely nodded my head to let her know that it was alright with me.

"Hey Ben, your such a amazing friend. Your always so friendly, your practically a genius, and on top of that your one of the most successful spies I have ever met. Ben I like you not just as a friend but as more than that." I then realized how amazing Juliet was. She was as beautiful as Erica but she was warm and she wanted to be my friend, now even more than that. I then realized I wanted my second kiss to be with her. To my astonishment she was thinking the same thing. Then she leaned in towards me and kissed me. It felt as if time was coming to a stop and everything was moving in slow motion. She then pulled back and smiled like she had just won the lottery. "See you tomorrow." "Bye." Then she skipped over to the door and slipped quietly through it. A warm spot formed in my heart. Was I really in love? I sighed and drifted off to sleep, jubilant thoughts bouncing around in my head. In fact I was so joyful that I didn't notice the note from SPYDER resting on my dresser.

The next morning I woke up and slid out of bed. That's when I noticed the note. Just sitting on my dresser waiting to be opened. It was folded twice and written on a pink slip of paper. I sleepily snatched the note and carefully read it over. "Ben! Can't wait to see the look on your face as soon as we hatch our new plan! Your pals at SPYDER." Despite the sickening feeling I got when I read the note I noticed that it was written very neatly. Boys don't spend the time to make their work look phenomenal, only girls do. I quickly sneaked out of my room and tiptoed over to Erica's dorm. I had to talk to her about this. A few minutes later when I was about five rooms away Erica popped her head out of the doorway and by the look on my face she knew that something was up. As I stopped in front of her room to catch my breath she pulled me in, made sure that no one else was in the hallway, and slammed the door carelessly. "SPYDER left me a note." I held the note up for Erica to see. She quickly glanced at it and frowned. "I wonder who could have delivered the note." She snatched it from me and carefully examined it to make sure that she wasn't missing anything. "Well the handwriting looks girly so I'm guessing it was written by a girl." Erica nodded thoughtfully, agreeing to my accusation. "Ashley Sparks maybe?"

I looked at her like she had just announced that she was quitting espionage. "I'll look into it later today, but right now the principal needs my help managing the students." She then rushed out of her dorm leaving me speechless. She wasn't seeing what I was seeing. First of all, the note was a hot pink and looked like a girl had written it. Secondly, who was the last person I saw yesterday. Juliet. Juliet's signature color was pink and she just showed up as a second year all of a sudden so, that made her the key suspect. No, she had kissed me yesterday she actually liked liked me. She was so polite and. I didn't have time to finish my thought because someone sneaked up behind me and put a gun up to my neck. "Hello Ben."


	8. Juliet

**I know this this is a short chapter but it is a very important part of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Ben's POV:

I recognized the voice. Usually it sounded sweet and comforting, but today it sounded cold and had gone like two octaves down. Is that even possible with girls? I gulped preparing myself for the image I thought I would never see when I turned around. The person let go of my neck just to let me see who they were. Juliet. Her blue eyes were pierced with hatred and her face gave me the feeling that this was her true self. "Just Get it out Ben!" She commanded obviously annoyed that I wasn't reacting quickly enough for her liking. Even though I knew that she had written the note, the moment of truth was still hard to comprehend. "I just don't understand how you could say you have a crush on me and then want to kill me." "Actually I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to have a cup of joe and talk about your problems." "Really?" I asked hopefully. "No!" She screamed it so loud that I may or may not have wet my pants. She then smiled sweetly as if nothing happened and we were at a campsite singing Kum By Ya. "Ben you have potential but your weakness is girls. Maybe if you weren't so into me then maybe you wouldn't let yourself get captured by a girl that's younger than you." She approached me until we were about a inch apart. I noticed that she had smelled like roses, even when something horrific was about to happen to me. "To bad, I did like you." Then I heard the sound of a gun being shot, felt a bullet slice through my foot, then I realized it wasn't a real gun at all. It was a high tech gun that was designed to leave me unconscious. Then I splattered on the floor as the light drained from my eyes.


	9. Erica's Realization

Erica's POV:

I searched recklessly for Ben. I had to tell him who the note was from. Ashley Sparks.

Her finger prints were splattered all over the paper and the security footage had shown just a blurry image of her body. But it was enough to confirm that Ashley Sparks delivered the note.

I decided to go into Ben's Dorm to see if he even left a note to tell where he was going. But, when I arrived at my destination the room was spotless. It was like no one had been in the dorm since this morning.

That was unusual here because most students ether spent most time in their dorms, or in the cafeteria. I know Ben would rather die than eat a second helping of the schools macaroni and cheese. So he had to be in his dorm, but he wasn't. Which only meant one thing. Ben was missing. I had to tell someone so I ran to the cafeteria my heart pumping and my eyes filling with tears. Ok, so maybe I liked Ben as a friend and I was worried about him, but SPYDER could use that against me in the future. So I quickly wiped my eyes and when I arrived in the cafeteria I acted as if I wasn't about to cry.

Juliet all of a sudden rushed up to me, a worried look on her face. "Have you seen Ben? He was supposed to help me with my homework this morning." "Well here's the thing, he's gone." Juliet gasped dramatically and looked as if she was about to faint. Zoe was eavesdropping on our conversation and lost her balance as she rushed up beside Juliet. "Ben's missing! But he was our best spy." I icily glared at Zoe. I hated it when people underestimated my spy skills. "I mean other than Erica." Zoe quickly gulped, trying to avoid me beating her up after school. Not that I would ever do that, that's just how I felt at the moment.

"SPYDER obviously did this. First all the adults disappear, then they go after one of our best junior agents. I bet Joshua is behind this." My throat tingled as the words flowed out of my mouth. Even though Joshua was a cold, backstabbing traitor, I still haven't gotten over his love for me. He had so much potential, then he put it to use on taking us down. Why does this world have to be so corrupt. "Maybe it was Ashley Sparks." Zoe suggested and then she fist bumped Juliet for making such a remarkable accusation.

"Probably, she is definitely one of the most devious SPYDER agents there are." I commented. But I left out the part where she had almost beaten me in multiple fights. Then the PA system rang signaling that the principal had something to say. "Take that hedgehogs!" He boomed before realizing that the PA system was actually on.

We all knew that the principal had a weird obsession with the game Hedgehog Frenzy and he had just been caught playing it. "Students, I need you guys to go to your respective dorms for the rest of the day. If you want to do anything else you need to fill out a special form that can be found just outside my office. Now if you excuse me I have important principal work to do."

Then a flood of students rushed out the cafeteria and in the direction of the principals office. Only me and Juliet remained. She shifted from one foot to the other as I started to realize something. Maybe the answer to my problem was a lot closer to me than I expected maybe Juliet was a mole. If she was indeed the mole, then everything would make since. That phony backstory, her animated personality, her reason for wanting to get so close to me, and why Ben was gone. She had told me how she manipulated other people while at the same time she was manipulating me. "You little monster!" I growled before I could think about what I had said. Juliet looked confused for the slightest second but then a menacing smile curled on her lips.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it coming sooner Erica, after all I wasn't who you thought I was." That line sounded vaguely familiar. Something someone like Joshua had said to me when he deflected to the dark side. Wait a minute. This girl wasn't working for SPYDER on her own free will she was. Suddenly Juliet did the Coffee Grinder and I suddenly became very disoriented. My world became as familiar as another galaxy and I closed my eyes wanted to get out of this situation, even if it meant dying.


	10. Rundown

Since I tend to make my stories complicated I decided to give you guys a quick run down on what's going on. Each paragraph is the run down of each chapter. This is very simple so yeah.

Rachel Waller is walking home when she sees Ben in the bushes. Ben is on a surveillance mission trying to see what Joshua is up to. Ben makes up a lame excuse to why he is here and then Rachel continues to walk home. Joshua suddenly attacks and takes her hostage.

Rachel wakes up in a exact replica of SPYDERS Headquarters and tries to escape and fails miserably. Joshua then tells her that she has the talent to take down the CIA and then he had a memory moment. Where Rachel reminds him of Erica. Then he tells her the plan and she is forced to join SPYDER by mind control. (This is a Sci Fi)

Meanwhile Ben gets intel that a new boy is transferring to the CIA and he is his advisor. (Little does he know that this new boy is actually Juliet.)

Rachel then poses as Juliet a new student to get close to Ben and Erica and it works. Ben warms up to Juliet but even though Erica's suspecous she warms up to Juliet. Then Juliet shares how she acts one way when she really is another way, that's exactly how she's manipulating Erica and Ben.

Then the adult agents of the CIA disappear going on a surprise vacation to NYC. But really, Ashley and Warren are going to meet them there with other SPYDER agents and capture them. Meanwhile a war simulation goes on and Juliet and Erica win the whole thing because of there teamwork.

Next, Juliet admits to Ben that she has a crush on him. But she leaves a note on his dresser and Ben figure out that Juliet is a mole from SPYDER, but then she gets the jump on him and he is taken hostage.

Erica then figures out Ben is missing and she talks to Juliet and Zoe about it. But then because of the agent shortage at the CIA all students have to stay in there dorms for the rest of the day. While everyone leaves Erica figures out that Juliet is a mole but that's not all. She figures out that she is being controlled by Joshua, but with Ben's she figured it all out to late.

Then Erica wakes up in HQ and Joshua dances in and tells Ben and her all of his plans. He reveals that Juliet's real name is Rachel and that he's going to control Ben and Erica the same way he's controlling Rachel. Ben then realizes that Rachel is the girl he met on his night of surveillance and things go downhill from there.

Zoe Mike and Chip then break there way into SPYDERS HQ hoping to save Ben and Erica just in time. But it's to late, they have already had microchips installed in their necks. While Zoe Mike and Chip fight against Erica, Rachel, and Ben Jawa causally walks in with a raspberry slushee. Suddenly, Zoe defeats Rachel and Joshua walks out with Erica and Ben not realizing that Rachel's microchip has been disabled.

Thats all the story is. The ending is up to you! Thank you for your time.


	11. Ultimate Doom

**I may may not be the best writer out there but in my school I'm known for detail and long work. After careful consideration I decided to continue this story. Please give me editing suggestions but please do not hate. If you simply don't like this story just say what I could do better.**

Erica's POV:

My body was sore all over. Probably from when Juliet had knocked me unconscious, seriously not cool. I stretched my arms and realized that I wasn't in my dorm. In fact I was in SPYDER'S Headquarters which I thought had blown up a month ago. Anyway, I cranked my head to the right and saw Ben worried about his dear life. Did I forget to mention that we were lying on hospital beds. Talk about inhospitable people. I started to generate a plan to get me and Ben out of here when Joshua Hallal made a dramatic entrance to the room. He was waving his arms and he was doing some weird form of tap dancing. Behind him was Juliet walking in like a normal person. "Well, well, well, look who got captured by this guy." Joshua pointed to himself and smiled proudly. Then he broke into a fit of laughter and knocked over a table of important looking gadgets.

I didn't know that SPYDER was elite enough to make their own gadgets. Sure they were evil masterminds trying to destroy the world, but they had always bought there weapons from someone else. This was a first. "Boy do we have a evil plan for you today! See Juliet here, her real name isn't even Juliet. That's right, I kidnapped a random person and turned her into the worlds most evil teenage girl." "I thought Ashley was the worlds most evil teenage girl." Ben muttered not pleased with the way things had turned out. "Well, she and Warren are handling your fellow agents so they are irrelevant to the conversation right now." I know what he had meant by fellow agents. Our fellow agents were every single adult agent at the CIA. I hoped that my grandfather would quickly kick some butt then catch a plane back to D.C and help us out. "Anyway back to my precious, Rachel Waller. She is being controlled by a microchip right now. She does whatever I want, I would give you guys a demonstration but I don't have the time for that. We are also going to control you guys by the same model of microchip. The CIA loses its best junior agents and then just like that the world is ours." Joshua then tries to that that evil sinister laugh that all villains do in Hollywood but he ended sounding like a wounded cow. Oh Joshua, you may be a evil psycho but you don't know how to play the part.

"Anyway, Rachel would you help me prepare for surgery?" Juliet/Rachel walked over to the table of gadgets and started to sort them. Meanwhile Ben's face was coated by shock. "You know the day that I had that observing mission in Texas, well I met Rachel as she was walking home." I tried not to let my face show that I was shocked. I can't believe Joshua had the mind to kidnap someone innocent from across the country and use her to capture me. Joshua then turned back to me and smiled smugly. "Well now it's time to install the chips!" I tried to get up and attack Joshua but Juliet immediately stepped to his aide. I knew that I probably wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon so I sighed and went back to my hospital bed. Next thing you know Joshua is approaching me a drill in his real hand, and a needle with a green glowing chemical in his hook. Then all hopes of the CIA being protected were gone.


End file.
